


All Together Now

by Psilent (HereThereBeFic)



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 14:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HereThereBeFic/pseuds/Psilent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He never really minded too much that he couldn’t do it himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Together Now

**Author's Note:**

> **ETA 2015, copypasted to all SPG stories:** I just want to note that this was written before Bunny's announcement about Rabbit's gender, hence all the incorrect "he" pronouns and etc. No disrespect meant to Bunny or her character.
> 
> I have considered going through all of my old SPG stuff and switching the pronouns and other relevant details but I am (for unrelated reasons) no longer a part of the SPG fandom and don't really know what's going on with the lore, whether Rabbit's pronouns etc were retconned vs if she canonically transitioned, and I would find it very emotionally taxing to go searching for the relevant answers and then comb through my old works to fix all the details in a way that makes sense. Tbh I kind of hope no one is still _finding_ any of these stories, and I'm mostly leaving them up in case any of them happen to be somebody's old favorite or something.

HatchWorth liked hearing his brothers sing.

He never really minded too much that he couldn’t do it himself. His brothers had been built for music and modified for war. He had been built for war, and he was starting to come to terms with that.

More than the organized concerts, though, he liked it when they sang just to sing. Because then he could join in. Nothing fancy, but he could hum, if he concentrated. It came out more like whistling half the time, but a tune was a tune, even when it was the wrong one.

Of course, when The Jon (newly named) was the one to start it up, it was hard to get it wrong.

And it was usually The Jon.

The four of them were relaxing in the front garden. The singing was over, and they were merely enjoying the sunshine and the company. The Spine was flat on his back, hands behind his head – legs a little too straight to be human, but he was trying. Rabbit lay beside him, on his stomach, examining the tiny bugs that scurried this way and that to escape the cage of his fingers. The Jon rolled over and over in the grass, laughing and begging the others to join him. HatchWorth leaned against the manor’s outer wall, feeling content.

This sort of thing had been growing rarer and rarer lately. He was busy with household work and they were busy with music. He enjoyed the moments all four of them could spend together.

Eventually, though, The Spine sat up, cast his usual disapproving look at Rabbit’s activities, and said that they should probably start preparing for the gala that the Walters had been roped into hosting tomorrow. He didn’t specify which one. The Walters got roped into hosting a lot of galas. It was easy to lose track.

Something to do with kittens, HatchWorth was pretty sure.


End file.
